<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here to Help? by gimmekensei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425998">Here to Help?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei'>gimmekensei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments Between a Wolf and a Rooster [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rurouni Kenshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Saitou is being Saitou, Sanosuke just wants to help, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jeez, just hold still…” Sanosuke bit out and tried once more to knead the cop’s muscles around his shoulder area. How Saitou was this stiff and yet still managed to sit at his desk for most of the day, he had no idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments Between a Wolf and a Rooster [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here to Help?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jeez, just hold still…” Sanosuke bit out and tried once more to knead the cop’s muscles around his shoulder area. How Saitou was this stiff and yet still managed to sit at his desk for most of the day, he had no idea.<br/>
<br/>
Saitou pinpointed on a spot on the office wall and tried to not full-on glare at it, but it seriously was hard to concentrate when Sanosuke was massaging his shoulders. It was somewhat cute that the rooster was trying to be helpful, but he was just being distracting for the most part.<br/>
<br/>
“Enough ahou ga…” The cop pushed the hands away before nudging the fist-fighter away. “If you want to be of use, go assist Chou.”<br/>
<br/>
“Eh? What makes you think I’d wanna help the Broomhead out?” Sanosuke grumbled and dropped to rest down on the couch Saitou had recently had installed in his office. The wolf hadn’t explained his reasons when hammered by an overly curious Chou, but if he had to admit it, he got since the rooster brat always seemed to take naps in his office. At least with a couch, he wouldn’t keep tripping over Sanosuke’s limbs sprawled all across the floor.<br/>
<br/>
“Eh, how ‘bout I do something else?” Sanosuke poked his head up, his usual grin once more plastered across his face. “How about I get soba, huh? That’s pretty much your comfort food, right?”<br/>
<br/>
Saitou raised an eyebrow before settling backward to rest fully against his chair. “I assume the money needed for this...is going to be mine?”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, yeah…” The teenager flashed a sheepish smile before leaning over the desk to peck Saitou’s cheek. “I’ll make up fer it with my love~”<br/>
<br/>
The cop shoved the male’s face away, ignoring the cheesiness of this entire situation and threw his wallet to the fist-fighter. “Only soba.”<br/>
<br/>
“Heh, you got it Jime..one order coming right up!” </p>
<p>"...idiot."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, this is really short. I couldn't really get myself to add more to this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>